User blog:Eliluv69/With you Eli.Part 4
Morty:Elis POV Tiffany-So everyone was right. Eli-About what? Tiffany-That you drive a vintage hearse. Eli-Yeah why do you care,and what do you want? Tiffany-Cause I wanna see what you`ll be picking me up in on friday night. Eli-What are you talking about? Tiffany-Well if you say no to a date with me I will get rid of the problem mself,and I mean that christian slut you`re dating! Eli-GO AWAY I don`t want you and I never will! Tiffany-Well then I`ll get my sister to help me. Eli-Whos your sister? Tiffany-Bianca. Eli turns around and walks toward Bianca who is flirting with Fitz. Bianca-What do you want freak? Fitz-What did you come to tell me I have a chance with your girlfriend,cause I know you did? Eli-Bianca tell your skank of a sister to leave me and Clare alone and Fitz if you go near Clare I`ll- Fitz-What hurt me?Haha wow your pathetic you can`t touch me. Eli-Touch.What are you gonna do about it? Fitz stands up and grabs the collar of Elis shirt picking him up off the ground.Just then Clare walks out of the school and spots Eli.Bianca grabs Clare and holds her while Fitz beats up Eli. Fitz drops Eli and walks away.Adam,Drew,and Alli come out of the school and rush over to Clare who was leaning over Eli. Alli-What happened? Clare-I came out and Fitz had Eli on the ground and Bianca held me while Fitz beat up Eli. Adam rushes over to Eli. Adam-Are you alright man? Eli-Yeah just a busted lip. Drew-Whos ass am I kicking? Eli-It was Fitz,Bianca,and Biancas sister Tiffany. Drew-Alli I`ll come over when I`m done with them. Adam-You`re not going alone I`m coming with you. Alli-Be careful Drew. Drew-I will,just help Elli. Clares House:Clares POV Care-I`m gonna kill her.Eli why would you try and fight Fitz? Eli-Your not gonna fight her,and he was saying stuff about you. Alli-Eli you`re a great guy and I`m sorry that I was so rude to you. Eli-Its ok you did it to protect Clare and thats what I was doing today.Speaking of which,Clare where were you after school? Clare-I was talking to Ms.Dawes about the next project.Why? Eli-You weren`t outside by Morty and I got scared that Fitz might have hurt you. Clare-No,he didn`t I`m fine but you aren`t. Eli-Yes I am,you`re overracting. Clare-No I`m not and Tiffany is dead! Alli-Clare hold up till maybe you have someone to back you up. Eli-Clare Allis right wait till someone can be there to help you. Clare-Fine. Alli-I have to go,but please don`t go after her yet.I`ll see ya tomrrow. Clare-Aright see ya Alli. Inside Morty:Adams POV Eli-Dude are you ok? Adam-Yeah why? Eli-Your just staring out the window,its like your in space. Adam-I`m fine,oh hey Clare wanted me to tell you that shes gonna meet you by your locker before lunch. Eli-Alright tell her I`ll meet her there. Adam-Ok,see ya. Eli-Yeah see ya. Elis locker:Elis POV Clare-Hey Dr.Doom wheres my kiss? Eli and Clare kiss then start walking to class. Clare-Hey Eli,you go ahead I forgot something at my locker,I`ll meet you and Adam at the door in 5 minutes. Eli-Ok,I`ll see ya there. Clares locker:Clares POV Fitz-Oh Clare. Clare-Go away Fitz! Fitz-Hey I just want a friendly conversation. How will the story turn out well you just have to wait till part 5. Please tell me what you think. Category:Blog posts